Lord of the One Piece
by 99 luffy
Summary: One calm day in West Blue, the little kingdom of Gondor is attacked by the Mordor pirate fleet. In the chaos many things are destroyed. To restore the kingdom the young Prince Aragorn is forced to go find the greatest treasure ever left behind. One Piece!
1. 1 A Calm Day?

**It seems that some things never change. In this case inspiration given by reading another's story. Here is a little inspiration I found from reading fanfiction, one piece, and lord of things. I hope you all enjoy**

Chapter 1: A Calm Day?

Captain Aragorn was enjoying the weather outside, but anyone that saw him would know that he was agitated. However it was not often that anyone on the ship just got to enjoy the day so none of them paid any attention to their captain. This was not what Aragorn wanted to see. This was especially the case since they had been at war for the last few years with Mordor, a country with far more men and weapons than his own small country. However his country had plenty of fighters who could defend themselves and the men on his own ship were said to be the best that his country had to offer.

His was the navy's flag ship The Fellowship, it was a massive first rate ship with a 104* guns set to defend the port of their capitol city Minas Tirith. However, even though they had been just off the shore of the island for around 2 months straight they had as of yet to see any action. This was why Aragorn found himself agitated on such a fine day. Usually the enemy struck out at them every couple of weeks on a raid. Of late though they had not made any move whatsoever, and this was not a good sign.

Looking out over his ship Aragorn could see his men were enjoying the day with little to no one watching the ocean to make sure no enemies were about to attack. It was at this thought that Aragorn realized this would be the perfect time to attack them right in the middle of a warm day when his men would be getting tired or lazing around the ship. Growling to himself Aragorn yelled out, "Legolas get to the crow's nest and make sure that nothing is coming I don't want to be caught unawares!"

"Yes sir!" his first mate replied from across the deck where he had been resting with his fellow elves, and a few of the rangers that accompanied the ship.

Aragorn wasn't listening anymore though knowing that once he gave a command it would be followed. So by the time Legolas had even heard the command Aragorn was now looking back at his crew for his second mate "Gimli! Where are you?" Aragorn called starting to get a bad feeling in his gut as he looked back to where Legolas was already half way up to the crow's nest.

At that moment Gimli made himself known as he came up from below decks. "What do ya need Aragorn?" Called out the dwarf looking up at him where he stood towards the back of the ship.

"Get all the commanders in my quarters NOW!" Aragorn yelled back at him as the feeling of dread kept growing. It was at this moment that Aragorn realized that they were about to come under the first large scale attack of the war. As he realized this he immediately ran into his room and grabbed his communication snail and started calling the capital.

"Hello Prince what can I do for you today?" came a voice he would rather have gone without hearing for the day.

"Wormtongue get the admiral on the line right now I need to speak to him immediately. This is an emergency!" As he finished yelling this into the snail he heard noise outside his cabin door. Turning to it he was only mildly surprised to see that Legolas was the first one into his quarters. The look he received from the elf though was the one that caused him to stop his conversation as he said, "Wormtongue never mind about getting the admiral, just give him the message that we are under attack!"

Finishing his phone call he turned back to the where Legolas was sitting and asked, "How many and from which direction?"

"They're from Mordor so east, and there are about 100 ships of men including pirates. Aragorn I don't think we can hold them back this time. We need to fall back now." Legolas said as he looked to his captain, and future king.

It was at this moment that the rest of his commanders walked into his room wondering why they had been called to his quarters with such urgency. Aragorn just took a moment to look all of them over. Before him sat Boromir Commander of the soldiers onboard, next to him sat his brother Faramir commander of the rangers, next to him stood Gimli he was in charge of all the equipment on board, such as cannons and weapons; along with the dwarves onboard. To Gimli's right stood Eomer, commander of Aragorn's personal guard, captain of the knights of Rohan. In the back of the group stood Eomer's sister, Eowyn who was in charge of the few scouts that were onboard. Finally standing to Aragorn's left was his personal advisor Gandalf the grey who was also in charge of the medical unit onboard though he himself confessed that he didn't know much about healing or medicine despite being a wizard.

"Lady, and gentlemen we have a problem the enemy is attacking, and it does not look good. According to Legolas there is a fleet from Mordor on the horizon and it is a hundred ships strong."

At this the whole room erupted into chaos, as all the commander's tried to start talking at once. That is until Gandalf all of a sudden shouted in a voice that would make most men cower in fear, "Cease this useless shouting. We need to come up with a plan of action to hold them off until we receive reinforcements from Gondor. Isn't that right Aragorn?" finished Gandalf as he looked back to his captain.

"Yes and no" replied Aragorn. "Yes we need to find a way to stall them, but at the same time we need to get back closer to Gondor so that we help defend it since we can't hope to stop them if they have a hundred ships to our one." Aragorn stated to the confused expressions he had received from his previous answer.

Looking at him Gandalf smiled realizing just how smart that observation was. "So what do you want us to do?" asked Boromir looking behind him at the door as if he expected the sounds of fighting to start at any moment.

"Well that's simple actually." Aragorn said looking back at him as he turned around again. "How many men do we have currently on the ship?"

"A little over 800." said Faramir while his brother was thinking about it. "We have 300 soldiers, 150 elven archers, 50 rangers, 200 dwarves, 50 knights, 25 scouts. And around 30 to 35 doctors along with all of us. We are just a little under staffed at the moment since we haven't received the replacements for the last battle we were in."

"Ok so here's the plan" said Aragorn looking from the group before him to the map of the ship on his desk in front of him. "Boromir I want your men to line up along the top deck 150 men to each side. Though, I do want you to make sure that some of your men protect the stairs to the aft and fore decks. Legolas I want your archers to split up onto both the aft and the fore decks, though you can put more on the fore deck since my knights and I will be on the aft deck as well. Faramir put your men in the rigging so that they can shoot down on anyone that tries to come up alongside us. Eowyn your scouts are to be interspersed amongst the all three of these locations, have them bring continuous updates on how the battle is going on that deck. Finally Gimli I want your dwarves to take care of the cannons below decks don't let them stop shooting for an instant we will need every bit of fire we have to get us back to Gondor."

The commanders looked at him smiling they all realized that he had come a long way from the reclusive man that had been put in charge of the ship a year earlier. Now he really was a commanding person who could take charge of a situation and save many lives. With this thought in mind they all started to file out except for Gandalf who Aragorn had put an arm around and pulled to the side. "Gandalf I want you to take charge of the port side of the ship. Boromir will not be able to watch both sides of the ship."

"Very well sir." Gandalf replied "What do you want me to do with the doctors?"

"Have them set up shop on the third deck I don't want them to get caught up in the fighting." Aragorn said with a little apprehension as he remembered his first naval battle where he had ordered the doctors to set up on the top deck so they could better help the injured faster. That had been a disaster as most of the doctors had been cut down themselves.

"As you wish." said Gandalf as he too stepped out to do as he was told.

With that taken care of Aragorn started to put on his armor for the upcoming battle. After all it just wasn't befitting of the prince of Gondor to go to battle looking like he was poor.

As he finished putting his armor on he grabbed his sword which had been passed down to him from his father who had used it to fight in the last war they had had with Mordor. His father had been so proud that day a year ago when he accepted the sword along with his first commission as an officer in the navy. At the time the fellowship had not been the flag ship for his country's navy. No at that time it had just been built. It wasn't until about three months ago after a large skirmish with a couple of different ships from Mordor that they had managed to show the king that the ship was more worthy that the current flag ship which had been his father's ship back when he was an officer. Even now Aragorn couldn't do anything other than find pride for his men for that battle.

Stepping back onto the deck Aragorn was immediately caught up in the middle of ten knights who Eomer had set to defend him for the battle to come. This only made Aragorn smile as he walked up the stairs to the aft deck to look out at the sea of faces looking back at him with apprehension. "MEN WE WILL SOON BE UNDER ATTACK, AND I EXPECT YOU ALL TO FIGHT AS WELL AS I KNOW YOU CAN. THIS IS TO SAY, YOU MUST FIGHT FOR YOUR VERY LIVES! WE ARE OUTNUMBERED 100 SHIPS TO 1, BUT THIS WILL NOT STOP US WE WILL MAKE IT BACK TO GONDOR AND THERE WE WILL SET DEFEND OUR COUNTRY, AND OUR HOMES MEN.

WHEN WE START FIGHTING I WANT YOU ALL TO THINK ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS YOUR FAMILIES, AND YOUR FUTURES ALL OF THAT IS AT STAKE RIGHT NOW!

WILL YOU ACCEPT THAT!" as he finished Aragorn was almost deafened by the roar of his men as they all shouted back a resounding no. "WILL YOU SIT DOWN AND LET THEM KILL YOU?

"NO YOU WILL NOT FOR THAT IS NOT YOUR DESTINY MEN NO YOURS IS A GREAT DESTINY WHERE YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED AS HERO'S FOR WHAT YOU DO THIS DAY. SO STAND MEN, STAND SO THAT THE ENTIRE WORLD MAY SEE WHAT IT IS YOU DO THIS DAY!" As he finished his speech Aragorn turned away to look behind him at the armada that was closing in on them as they raced back to Gondor. However, he could not make it to the back of the ship fast enough to avoid the massive roar that rocked the ship in response to his rallying cry.

As he heard the cries behind him of absolute dedication, and courage Aragorn felt his heart lift. Then he opened his eyed to see the fleet that was coming after them, only to nearly freeze when he saw just how close they actually were behind him. "Damn" he muttered "MEN LOAD THE CANNONS!" Aragorn yelled over his shoulder as he continued looking at the ships following them.

"They'll be on us in the hour" said Eomer as he walked up to his prince's shoulder.

"I know, I know." Aragorn muttered to him. "Tell me though, how long do you think before reinforcements arrive?"

"Well depending on when you called for them, maybe another hour or two." Eomer replied with a slight nod seeing where this was going.

"Is there a chance that we might be able to keep moving even after they catch up?" Aragorn wondered aloud.

"We can do it my lord, but it will be risky, and it will require a lot of determination. We will sustain more damage most likely than if we sat and let them surround us. This way we will be in open water for longer while they bomb us from a distance. Now we won't be able build a wall of ships between us and others. If we just sail until we get back to Gondor the enemy will simply be able to continually attack us despite what we do to them." Eomer responded looking a little sadder as he looked back to all of them men on the ship many he knew would not make it out of the coming fight alive if they tried to do what Aragorn was suggesting they do.

"It is the only way we will be of any help in the battle that follows us like a plague now." Aragorn said to his knight commander. "Tell the men that no matter what we are to keep sailing for Gondor." As Eomer went to do as he was told he was stopped by his prince once again. "Eomer you do realize that this is the only way? Right?" as he finished Eomer realized that Aragorn was just as upset about the loss of life that was about to happen as he was.

Without looking over his shoulder he simply said, "Yes captain." Though, he realized before he had even finished the statement that he had not said it loud enough for Aragorn to hear.

Eomer just continued walking away. He knew things would start soon, and he knew the men would need to see their captains plan to save their lives put into action.

Aragorn took note of the silence though for what it was; a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening. So, Aragorn found himself sending out a silent prayer to heaven as he realized that he would most likely be a key target in the battle to come. This did not go unnoticed by his knight around him either as they realized that their job may actually be tougher than they had originally thought it was going to be.

It was at this moment that one of the rangers up in the rigging screamed, "I SEE THEM! THEY'LL BE ON US WITHIN THE HOUR CAPTAIN! THEY MUST BE USING DARK MAGIC SIR THEY MOVING TO FAST FOR IT TO BE NORMAL!" Aragorn just groaned knowing that before too long the ranger would be able to see how many ships were behind them as well.

He was not let down when a few seconds later that same scout was heard crying out a warning to everyone "Lads may God help us all there's more of them than I have ever seen before in my life!"

Aragorn knew he had to say something before the men started to panic at this. So stepping up to the railing he yelled out "MEN KEEP YOUR COOL. YOU ARE SAILORS AND SOLDIERS OF GONDOR! AND AS SUCH YOU MUST SHOW THEM THAT WE WILL NOT FAIL TO DEFEND OUR BORDERS!" As he finished saying this he turned back to watch the approaching ships knowing that if he appeared calm his men to would remain calm. All he had to do was stand where his men could see him.

He was caught by mild surprise though when the same ranger who had been shouting a minute ago appeared at his side. "What do you need soldier?" He questioned the man who stood there.

"Captain the leading ship has a devil fruit user on board." The man whispered as he rose from his kneeling position.

"What, How do you know?"

"Simple captain; while I was watching I saw the lord of Mordor walk up to the front of the ship while standing there he grew another three feet and black armor grew out of his skin. He is also wielding a mace as large as my head sir. I've never seen the like of it before either." The ranger explained to Aragorn.

"What's your name soldier, and where away from us is the flag ship?" Aragorn asked while looking the soldier in his eyes to show the soldier he respected his information.

"Well sir my name is Leif sir, and the enemies flag ship is directly behind us, though they are catching up fast sir." replied the now named ranger as he bowed before his prince.

"Well Leif return to your post, and prepare yourself for battle. We will need everyone where they should be if we are going to survive this and make it back to Gondor's borders." Aragorn said as he started walking towards the back of his ship to see what the man was talking about.

When he got there though, he was caught by surprise as he saw what Leif had been talking about. Before his eyes stood a massive man in black armor, that was full of ridges to catch an opponent's weapons, and to cause damage no matter what part of his body he used against his opponents. In the man's right hand he held a large mace made out of the same metal as the armor. However, this was not the most frightening part of the man that stood before Aragorn's eyes. No, the most frightening part was the fact that both of man's eyes were glowing red dots in the face plate of his armor. That coupled with the black fog that seemed to just roll off of the man.

Aragorn's face faulted seeing this kind of an opponent following behind them, and the only thing he managed to say as he looked back at his men was, "Crap this is gonna be a hell of a lot harder than I had originally thought."

It was then that he looked back to Gondor to see if there was any help headed their way yet. He knew even as he turned to look that he wouldn't see anything it was too soon for there to be any responders. However, his eyes were met with a sight that made his heart jump for joy when he saw three ships floating out of the harbor to and turning their broadsides to the incoming fleet to start shooting as soon as they came within range.

Smiling ruefully Aragorn called out, "Legolas remind me to by Commander Elrond and his boys some drinks if we survive this."

At first Legolas was curious about Aragorn's statement, because he didn't see a reason for him to buy them drinks. It was then that he turned to look at Gondor's shores, and caught sight of the same ships Aragorn had seen just seconds before them. He laughed he couldn't help it "Aye captain" he yelled after his mirth had settled down enough for him to manage. Even as he watched he saw several more ships nearly at the mouth of the harbor as well. "It seems you'll have to buy for more than just them though captain." Legolas called out again as he turned back to Aragorn on the other side of the ship.

Looking at him funny Aragorn called out, "What do you mean Legolas? What is it your elf eyes see?"

"They are not the only ones captain," Legolas informed him, "there are maybe another twenty ships nearly there as well. I see King Dain and his dwarves are nearly caught up to him, as well as the Lady Galadriel and her elves, as well King Theoden. Each of them is bringing their own Squadron out to the fight. We may yet survive this if we can just make it back to them."

"Though that is a far cry from what's probably going to happen." added the elfish prince so quietly that no one else heard him."

Gimli was getting tired of waiting he had heard all of the commotion on deck, but he and his dwarves had been stuck down here to take care of the firing the guns in the ship. It was not where the dwarf wanted to be. He absolutely loved getting his hands dirty when there was a battle to be had. Which, is to say he really wanted to be standing on the deck above getting ready to plant his axe into one of those dirty corsairs heads, or if they weren't cowering in the back of the fleet he might get his hands on a few of those damn easterling's that were such a nuisance. It was for naught though because his dwarves were definitely the fastest at firing the canons on the ship. Gimli had seen to it that they were.

"Steady lads we'll get to see plenty of action soon enough." Just make sure you're already ta reload when the time comes. We'll need to be at 110 percent today lads if not you can kiss your fannies goodbye, and I don't know about you all but I really like me fanny where it's at now." This of course got the laughs that he had been expecting it too, for even though the men knew that he wasn't joking about the seriousness of the situation, they knew he was keeping the men from getting too stressed out waiting for the enemy by making some idle chatter. This of course had the intended effect as all the dwarves there started to talk and laugh with and at each other, a few even going so far as to challenge each other for the coming battle.

Seeing that the men were now more at ease Gimli went up to the top of the deck to see what was going on, and how long they had before the enemy caught up to them. He was mildly surprised to see the men on the deck having a good time as well. Looking over his shoulder he saw Aragorn standing on the aft deck watching the enemy's approach, while Legolas was on the fore deck watching their progress.

Deciding he wanted to talk to Aragorn before the upcoming battle in case anything went wrong Gimli started making his way to him. He was almost there when he caught a quick peek at what his friend was looking at for there over his shoulder was a giant man wearing black ridged armor with spikes sticking out of it. Then he saw the mace in the man's hand. "Well this is goin ta be a lot harder than I had originally thought it was goin ta be." Said Gimli more to himself than to anyone else around him, though he was heard by Eomer who's only thought on the subject was how right the dwarf was on that one.

"Aragorn what's tha plan for this one? It does na look good for us this time."

"Gimli we already went over the plan for this, we do everything in our power to get back to our reinforcements before we are sunk, or surrounded by the enemy. Speaking of which shouldn't you be below decks with your men getting ready to blow the enemy out of the water?" Aragorn replied.

"Well I did na know if plans had changed seeing as how we are now being followed by the scariest looking man I ever seen in me life." Gimli said as he chuckled at how cut and dry the situation seemed with Aragorn in charge. "You come a long way lad from when ya first became tha captain, ya know that Aragorn."

"Yes master Gimli I know that. As for the plan it has not changed, the man you see before you is a devil fruit user that is why he is nine feet tall. We can still take him if we stick to the plan, and don't let him close we will engage him from a distance and sink his ship before it ever catches up to us. If we can just stay ahead of them for about the next twenty minutes we should be able to make it back to our lines and prepare for battle there." As he said this though, Aragorn turned back to look his friend in the eye.

Gimli saw the hope in his friends eyes and was about to respond when he saw the ship behind them drop another sail that he hadn't seen before. With the sail dropping he also noticed that the ship started to sail faster. "Aragorn I hate to break it to you, but I do na think that we are goin ta make it out of this one without a fight." Gimli stated as he pointed to the ship so Aragorn knew what he was talking about.

Turning to see what was going on Aragorn saw the ship had gained speed thought he did not notice why like Gimli. "Crap!" he said as he turned back to his men and yelled, "EVERYONE GET READY BECAUSE THEY WILL BE ON US IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES!"

Within a few seconds he could hear the men on the other ship as they yelled back and forth.

"Captain," Gimli said getting Aragorn's attention "we need to turn our broadside to them, if we don't they'll just sweep right by us blowing holes into our side."

"Well master dwarf what do you suggest we do? We can't exactly stop on a beli in a ship this big." Aragorn said with a frustrated sigh as he realized that his plan may have cost his men more lives than he had originally planned.

"You just leave that ta me lad, go and have the men turn the ship to the starboard side, ok?" Gimli said with a half a smile.

"I don't know what you're planning, but this had better work otherwise we may end up just getting rammed in the side of the ship, and providing them a way onto the ship." However, despite what he said Aragorn still turned, and gave the command for the men to turn the ship as he was asked. By the time he had turned around he saw Gimli down in the middle of the ship passing Boromir while yelling over his shoulder to get his men ready on the right side of the ship. This piqued Aragorn's interest as he now watched the dwarf's progress to the front right part of the ship towards where their anchor was. As that thought crossed his mind Aragorn realized what was about to happen, and yelled out to his men, "brace yourselves lads we're turning hard to starboard! anyone who can strap something down do it!"

With that done Aragorn immediately ran to the nearest rail and latched on for dear life. He was followed a moment later by everyone else that saw his actions. As it continued one man had the decency to go to the hatch below decks and worn them before it was too late for them as well. In a half joking manner Aragorn turned to the knight that was next to him and said in a half joking manner "Remind me to give that man a raise." he chuckled as they watched the man attempt to make it back to the railing before the ship made the sudden turn.

Sadly he didn't make it, about a third of the way back to the railing the ship all of a sudden made a ninety degree turn on what seemed like a gold coin. Along with that was the accompanying sound of cracking, and shattering wood. Though, that would be very prominent in the time that was coming. Looking to make sure the man was ok, Aragorn saw him sliding across the ground back towards the center of the ship, and then even further as he then started sliding towards the port side though by this point he was not alone.

After about a half a minute of this, the ship finally stopped its turn at which point Aragorn got up turned to his men and yelled, "EVERYONE TAKE AIM." At this every gun above and below decks was aimed at the now very close ship that was only about half way through its own turn. Smiling Aragorn turned back to his crew and with the biggest smile he had had all day yelled "FIRE AT WILL!" at which point everyone on the ship went deaf as every one of the over fifty cannons on that side of the ship let forth their explosive balls of death.

**Ok so I just wanted to try this and see if it works out. I find that One Piece is just the perfect world to end up sending anyone to. So here it is the first ever Lord of the Rings/ One Piece crossover. I got the idea from animemaster's story a pirate's life. Though, I am changing it for the lord of the rings.**

**This is just my outlook on what the world of One Piece would be like if Lord of the Rings Characters were in it too.**

**Ok so there is chapter one I know that this is not the ideal place to cut it off, but hey this wasn't the plan honestly. I actually wrote most of chapter two as chapter one. It was only after it reached 10 k words that I might have gone overboard a little bit, so chapter will quite literally pick up right where this chapter left off since I did not delete it I only moved it to a different word document.**

**I'm a pretty traditional man so most of the pairings will stay the same, I will probably ad a few oc's in throughout the story for the members of the crew that don't actually have a romantic partner. If you have any oc's to suggest for this story please let me know. I will need to come up with a lot of villains for this story since all the bad guys from lord of the rings will end up being on the villain's ship when it is made, and they become pirates.**

**Other than that please read, and review, I know there aren't many people who look at this section so if you do please review. Just so I know who all is reading, and what I can do to make the story more interesting for you.**


	2. 2 The Battle for Gondor part 1

**Sorry for the random start read to the end to understand what happened.**

For the other ship it was probably the most devastating blow it had ever received in its own career. When the barrage was done the ship looked like it had been put through a blender there were around twenty nine holes in the side of the ship, a fire raging on the deck, and one of the mast had taken a direct hit, which meant it wouldn't be able to take the full strain it normally would with a hole in the middle of it.

Thinking quick Aragorn yelled over to Boromir to have the Anchor lifted, while at the same time preparing to have the ship boarded. Looking over to where the other ship was he also realized that they were well on their way to being turned so that both ships were facing starboard to starboard. He knew that if the other ship made that turn then they too would be broadsided. Looking back over to his men he quickly called out for them to brace themselves as the enemy was about to return fire. He was not a moment too soon as the other ship had finally made its full turn to starboard. As he suspected the other ship immediately tried to pull the same trick as his men, only this time several of the cannons were simply cut, or shot out of the air as all of the commanders on board took action to keep as much damage from the ship as possible.

Unfortunately for them there were around forty cannons on that side of the ship. So even though the seven commanders and the captain took out two to three cannon balls a piece they still didn't stop all of them from making contact with the ship. On the bright side though, the ship was so big that the damage was comparatively small. This managed to bring another small smile to Aragorn's face as he then realized that even though he had given the command to fire at will his men were still waiting for him to give the order to fire again so that they could once again completely broadside the enemy, and hopefully this time finish this skirmish.

Putting his sword in the air above his head Aragorn dropped it to where it pointed to the other ship, as he yelled to his men "FIRE!" this time it seemed as if the entire ship rocked back at how unanimous the assault was. The effects were overwhelming, as this time it seemed as though every last one of the cannon balls managed to land against the ship. To add to the damage done to the other ship the entire mast was destroyed this time making it look like nothing more than a pile of junk that was floating on the ocean. However, this pile of junk had just had its mast dropped down onto Aragorn's ship.

"Crap" was the only thing Aragorn thought as he turned to look at the damage done to his own ship. Realizing that nothing had really been destroyed he turned to his men and yelled for them to cut the mast free from his ship so that they could get the hell out of there. This was not to be though as one of the elves at the front of the ship called out "Sir there are others like that dark lord man." He was looking at the side of the other ship where nine men were standing and all of them were quickly turning white while black robes were covering their whole bodies so that they were completely covered from the light. The weird part was that between those nine, and the dark lord the entire ship seemed to be covered in darkness; and at the same time a sense of dread was rolling off of all ten of them easily making it across the span of water to touch the hearts of the men onboard the Fellowship.

Looking at them Aragorn seemed to realize that this could be trouble for his men. Looking to the front of the ship Aragorn called to Boromir "How long before that Anchor is raised? We are kinda running out of time here."

With a bit of a grunt of anger Boromir yelled over his shoulder "This is going to take a moment it isn't exactly the smallest or lightest piece of this ship sire." With that said he turned back to his job of helping lift the anchor with several of his strongest men.

Aragorn was getting a little worried now as he saw the other ships occupants starting to throw grappling hooks across to the Fellowship. Looking over to Gimli, who was now waiting for someone to hop on the deck, he said "Gimli cut that mast off of our ship quickly; I don't want to be stuck here when the rest of that fleet arrives!"

Looking over his shoulder Gimli nodded his head seeing the wisdom in that course of action. Turning to where the mast lay on their ship he pulled his axe back and chopped at it hoping to cut it with the wind displaced by his blade. It almost cut completely through it in the first blow, but unfortunately for Gimli, as he had dropped his axe a small knife had hit the haft with just enough force to keep it from cutting through the entire mast.

Aragorn seeing this yelled for his men to start firing at will. This caused one more near complete blast from the cannons on the ship which caused the other ship to groan as it started to slowly sink into the ocean. This had a reverse effect though as it seemed to cause the inhabitants of the other ship to start swinging over to the fellowship. For a few moments those that swung across all met a similar fate of death; but within a few moments the numbers started to increase and the enemy started to get a foothold on the ship. It was at this time that the fighting seemed to break out from the controlled areas along the railing and in the outer rigging of the ship to the rest of the ship.

Stepping towards the closest fight Aragorn started cutting down the corsairs as they made it past his soldiers and sailors. As one soldier ran at him from his left he knocked the man's sword away from his body and brought his sword back across the pirate's throat.

Aragorn then brought his sword back across his body and down into another man's thigh as he ducked the man's clumsy blow with a cutlass. He followed this up by stabbing the man in the chest after he fell to the decks wood.

Looking around Aragorn pulled the knife from his belt, and flicked it at two more pirates that were attacking him killing one of them in mid-step. The other one just continued towards him while giving a war cry. He was cut down when Aragorn blocked the strike from the man's club at his head and then stabbed him through the chest. Aragorn then saw some of the pirates heading towards the hold of the ship so that they could silence the guns that were still bombing the other ship even as it sank beneath the waves to speed up the process, hopefully in time to keep those weird monsters from boarding their own ship.

Thinking fast Aragorn had his ten man personal guard follow him to the hold of the ship where he told them to keep anyone from getting below decks. Spinning to his men he said "Alright everyone make this your final stand here no one can get below decks this spot must be held at all costs, otherwise this battle is going to be a lot harder."

Having said his piece Aragorn then looked back to the battle around him. He was once again just in time to save himself from being skewered on another corsair's cutlass as it was thrust at his stomach. Parrying the blow Aragorn then brought his sword across the man's stomach causing him to drop his sword. Aragorn then pulled his sword back and struck at the man in the jaw with his left fist knocking the man out.

For a while the battle went like that as the other ship was sinking more and more of the other ships crew used ropes, and small bridges to get across to the Fellowship, where they were then caught up in fights, or killed. For Aragorn it seemed rather monotonous, every few seconds another pirate would come rushing up to him where he would then kill the pirate with ease. This continued until the only men left alive on the other ship were the nine men that hadn't moved since the first changed, and the dark lord of Mordor.

At this point the fighting seemed to slowdown, and those who found themselves with a chance to breathe started to look over to the other ship to see what was going on. Everyone knew that if they got caught in the water they would most likely sink and die due to their devil fruit powers, unless they were saved by another ship. Aragorn had just finished his latest opponent, and was deciding whether to go help others around the ship, or watch the last opponents to have not crossed when they finally made their move, and made his choice for him.

It seemed like they had all been given a hidden cue by some mysterious source. For all at once the nine men on the ship all jumped the twenty feet across open ocean onto the Fellowship's deck. In that instant every fight stopped as every man tried to see what would happen next even the corsairs stopped to see what would happen. Then there was a crashing sound behind them, and the parted ranks with four to the left, and five to right as the dark lord made his appearance on the ship. He walked right up to the first row of soldiers in front of him, and without hesitation swung his massive mace into them.

That first swing was one of complete shock to those that were watching as the entire row of men along with three others men behind them were thrown across the deck with ease. All of them were dead. Before anyone could react to this power though the nine men behind who had taken up a semi-circle behind him all leaned forward, and screamed at the men on deck. The scream itself caused was one full of power, and evil, and it seemed like every man on the ship started to try to run from them. At which point they started to chase down opponents and kill them. They simply plowed through anyone that got in their way, and the worst part was they were doing it with apparent ease, as none of them had yet to be hit by anything, not even a stray arrow.

Seeing this Aragorn gave a battle cry, and charged the closest one. His first strike was a horizontal slash at his opponent's neck that was intercepted on his opponent's sword. He followed this up with a kick to the man's groin, and a solid shot to the jaw. This seemed to take his opponent by surprise as he then fell back a little. Everyone around them stopped running when they saw this it was a complete surprise that one of these monsters had actually been stopped for a moment, it also seemed to give the men a bit of courage as they stopped running around the ship like chickens with their heads cut off, and started to take on the corsairs and pirates again though, they still did their best to avoid the nine dark men, and the dark lord.

Aragorn seeing this yelled to his commanders, to start attacking the nine men. Even he wasn't sure that he could take on the dark lord of Mordor. With that taken care of Aragorn then turned to his opponent and blocked his opponents return strike.

Gandalf was amazed at his wards stupidity, he had watched from a distance as the young prince had declared that all commanders were to take on the nine dark men. He had also watched as his stupidity of attacking an unknown devil fruit user had actually saved the battle from becoming a slaughter. Chuckling slightly to himself, Gandalf then attacked two of them at once. Normally he wouldn't ever be so bold, but he knew the men needed to see something inspiring. The men on his side of the ship which had barely seen any action up to this point, took this as a charge signal from Gandalf as they all gave a battle cry and charged out to at least kill off the last of the pirates.

Gandalf on the other hand was thinking to himself, "Oh the stupid things I do to help my king." As that thought passed through his head he was ducking under another cut towards his head. Bringing his staff up he spun in clockwise at the enemy that had just struck at him and followed that up with a slash of his sword from the man's left shoulder to his right hip that the man dodged. Gandalf didn't stop there though continuing through by spinning on his right foot he brought his staff around and smacked the other opponent in the face when he wasn't prepared for it. However, before he could go in for a finishing blow he was pushed back by the first guy as he swung at Gandalf now open left side, causing him to continue his spin and block with his sword. This gave the other his chance to get back into the fight as he swung his sword, and nicked Gandalf's wrist.

Jumping back Gandalf took the moment to reassess the situation that he had just gotten himself into. Thinking quickly he realized it might be time that he revealed himself as the wizard he was, but didn't get the chance when he was set upon again by his two opponents. Swinging his staff at them he forced them both back , then jumped back himself, so he could get as much distance as possible then pointing the tip of his staff at them he started uttering a language neither had heard ever before. They soon found out the power of his words when both of them were blown back into the wall of the captain's cabin nearly caving the wall in. Seeing them both in pain Gandalf smiled as he took the moment to look around the ship and see how his comrades were doing.

Boromir was getting a little pissed off today had started great he had found himself winning the money of several soldiers in a game of poker that they had been having below decks, and he had almost managed to clean them out. Now though, he was fighting some devil fruit user that kept trying to cut his head off. Add this to the fact that he had just barely had time to finish raising the anchor out of the water before this had happened, and he had been tired from that, and you got a tired man who had lost all of his money and was now being attacked by a homicidal maniac.

"What an absolutely freaking fantastic day!" Boromir couldn't help but spout at his opponent as he blocked another blow with his shield for what felt like the fifth time that minute. But it didn't stop there no the guy just was stopping, it seemed like he had gone berserk by this point just hitting at the shield in front of him as though it was going to break under his onslaught. "This is getting on my nerves," Boromir grunted "I think I have had just about enough of this he yelled as he went from blocking with his shield to parrying the next blow away from both him and his opponents body with his sword. With this done Boromir took the opportunity to smash his shield into the other man's face, causing him to stagger back several feet.

Deciding he wasn't done with him yet Boromir shot after him swinging his sword from his opponents left shoulder to his right hip. To his mild surprise he actually connected with the guy, laughing Boromir watched as his opponent stumbled away again this time with blood flowing out of the large gash in his side.

Being a captain of Gondor's finest soldiers he decided to let his opponent catch his breath and make the next move. This turned out to be a big mistake as his opponent took this opportunity to literally catch his breath, then screaming at Boromir with that banshee scream of the nine. Boromir had heard it before, but having been nowhere close to it then had not realized that it was actually fear inducing. Falling back away from his opponent Boromir dropped his sword, and cried out in fear as he fell to his knees.

It took him a few seconds to figure out that his opponent had actually taken advantage of the situation and was now standing over him in mid swing at his head. Diving to the side Boromir cursed his own stupidity swung at his opponent only to discover that he had indeed dropped his sword onto the deck. He was not given any time to look for it either as his opponent decided to start from square one again and started to hit at Boromir's shield.

"This is now officially the worst day I have ever had." Stated Boromir from where he was now doing his best to hide behind his shield to escape being decapitated. Thinking fast Boromir realized he did still have one helpful tool on his person that might help save him from a screaming opponent. Smiling as he reached to his belt Boromir grabbed his horn that his father had given him before this assignment. Next he knocked the black clad man's sword away from him almost in the exact same way he had a minute ago with his sword. He then chuckled as he lunged straight in past his opponent's defenses and said "Here have a taste of your own medicine!" With that having been said Boromir put the horn to his lips and spun to where it was right in his opponent's ear and blew with all his might.

Boromir's opponent stumbled away from him clinging to the side of his head as though it had been hit with a bat. Seeing this Boromir smiled and thought out loud "Now where did I drop my sword?"

Faramir was in trouble, and he knew it. One minute he had been in the rigging trying to get down to the deck where he could help his fellow commanders in their fights against devil fruit users. The next he was trapped swinging from one grappling hooks rope to the next around the ship as two of those very monsters chased after him.

He was no master swordsman; at best he was above average. But he knew that there was no way in hell that he could take on the two men following him together. His brother might have been able to, but not Faramir.

"How the hell did I get in this situation?" Faramir asked himself as he kept swinging around the ship. Looking over his shoulder Faramir was just in time to block a stab that was aimed at the small of his back from the first cloaked man he had fought. He only knew this because he had somehow managed to cut the man's sword arm when they were fighting. He was returned the favor now as he had to block the man's sword with his bare hand. It was not his best choice, but it was better than being skewered in the air.

Deciding he had had enough of this Faramir let his grip on the rope loosen enough so that he slid down towards the deck at very dangerous pace. He managed to slow his decent down a little about ten feet off the ground, but when he had reached five feet, the second cloaked figure came by after the first and cut his rope causing him to fall the last five feet. Hitting the ground hard he managed to soften the impact by rolling backwards to take some of the force.

Looking up he saw that both of his opponents were now sliding down their respective ropes to get back to their opponent. "Ahh come on!" Faramir muttered under his breath as he started to run away before his opponents could catch back up. Thinking on his feet Faramir pulled his bow out and shot an arrow into one of his opponent's knees as he landed, luckily for him it was the one he hadn't hit earlier. But, it hardly seemed to slow him down at all as he just ran right after his opponent again.

Seeing this Faramir muttered "What are these guys made of? I've never seen anyone take an arrow to the knee and just keep going before." With that thought out he turned to keep running only to find that he had run into a wall, there was nowhere to go. "Dammit." Faramir muttered as he turned back to his pursuers while drawing his sword he said "If today be the day I day then know this I will not go alone."

Both his opponent's seemed to find this funny as they both started making some sort of hissing sound that sounded almost like laughter, but Faramir couldn't tell. "Well said young," one of them said in voice that was somewhere between raspy, and wispy, "but you will die alone, and cold just as all men do."

As the statement was made both of the men jumped at Faramir with their blades pointed right at his chest.

They were both caught by surprise though when out thin air a woman appeared, and parried both blades with a small sword and a knife. "You can't kill him today boys." She said as she jumped at the one on the left pushing him back.

The other was caught off guard a moment later as Faramir stabbed him in the chest, but not deep enough to do any real harm sadly. As his opponent stumbled back in shock Faramir took the quick opportunity to thank his savior by saying "Thank you lady Eowyn." With that said he then went back to attacking his opponent.

Gimli was having the time of his life again. Usually he needed to be drunk with a good strong bit of dwarven ail to have this much fun, or at least be sparring with one of the other commanders. This was different though he didn't feel the need to hold back at all. Facing the man in black Gimli just felt himself going wild. A smile was gracing his face through his beard that was bigger than any he had had in a long time.

He couldn't help it he started to laugh. Turning away from his black clad opponent for just a moment he swung his axe into one of the pirates backs as he was about to stab a soldier he had just knocked down. The blow killed him instantly as it severed his spine, and nearly cut him in half. Gimli didn't stop there though; he immediately spun back around to where his first opponent was, and blocked a thrust to his eye. Continuing through with his spin he pushed the sword to the left off of his blade while bringing the blade around in a wide circle to cut his opponents legs out from underneath at mid-thigh. He wasn't caught by surprise at all when he didn't hit anything as he saw his opponent jump over the blow.

Landing a few feet away his opponent seemed to hiss at him while turning back to face him. Gimli was having too much fun to notice this though, as he jumped right at where his opponent was bringing his axe down in an overhand chop. This caused the black clad man to block the attack that would have pierced his chest at an awkward angle. This turned out to be his undoing in that moment as he was thrown away from Gimli.

His flight was abruptly ended when he landed on a harpoon that had been sticking out of the ground, and piercing his side.

Gimli frowned he hadn't really wanted the fight to end so soon, but he wasn't about to complain since he had a job to finish. With that thought Gimli ran off to where the ship was still being held in place by the enemy's mast, and finished chopping it off. Having finished his job Gimli then ran into the fight hoping to finish this fight so he could have some ail.

Eomer had been caught by surprise it was not often that he actually found a worthy opponent in this day and age. Needless to say Eomer was just a little nervous. Not that he would lose, no he was just worried how long it would take him, and he knew that he needed to finish this fast so that they could make their run for their own defense line that was not far away at this point.

Taking the time to look Eomer noticed that the dwarf had finished off his opponent, and finished cutting the mast. He knew it was turn to finish his opponent, and then turn the ship for home, and safety.

However, when he turned back to find his opponent that he had knocked away a second ago he was surprised to see that he was not where he had been. A moment later he felt a burning sensation in his leg, and turned to see his opponent had thrown a dagger at him from the side, and was now running at him. Eomer just leaned against the steering wheel for support as he brought up his shield hoping that somehow he would be able to finish this quickly before he passed out from blood loss now.

Grimacing he managed to knock away his opponents first strike at his already wounded leg, and retaliated by bringing the pommel of his sword around into the side of the man's head. Dazed the man stepped away knowing he wasn't about to be followed by his opponent anytime soon. This only pissed Eomer off as he watched his opponent start to get away, but then a thought occurred to him.

Stabbing his sword into the deck at his feet, he grabbed the knife that was in his leg, and ripped it free. He then hurled it at his opponent's back as he stood up. Unfortunately for the black man he turned around for round three only to get the knife in his chest rather than his back. He collapsed to the ground unmoving immediately.

Eomer just smiled at his good fortune, as he turned to the wheel and started sailing the ship for the harbor defense line. He noticed though, that due to the sheer amount of extra weight on the ship that it was slowed down considerably. Seeing this he looked back to see how much time they had lost in the fight, and realized that the enemy was almost on them, it would only be a few minutes at most, fortunately they were now making progress in their journey.

Legolas smiled, he could feel the ship turning towards their own lines, and knew that it wouldn't be too long now. He also knew that it couldn't last too much longer either. Everywhere he looked the men were winning, except for where the dark lord was, and he was doing damage already there seemed to be a mountain of corpses that followed wherever he went. Legolas could only watch as his destruction continued though. He was too busy with his own opponent to actually stop him.

That thought brought his focus back to the present where he noticed his opponent lunging at him again. Bringing his knifes up he blocked the sword with one and struck out at his opponents face. At first he thought he may have actually managed to get a hit in; but then realized that even though his knife had gone into the shadow of his cowl, it had not managed to strike flesh. Cursing his short knives for what felt like the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Legolas jumped up high and over his opponent's return blow.

Landing Legolas grabbed his bow from off his shoulder as he sheathed the knifes he turned around shot a couple of Arrows at his opponent, hoping the arrow would fly through his defenses, and actually pierce him. As he watched time seemed to slow down. Legolas had seen this exact moment many times in the last few minutes, and every time his arrow was about to hit his opponent he would simply scream at the arrow and knock it away with the air needed for the scream.

This time though the banshee didn't scream, and the arrow sunk into his right breast. Looking down at the arrow in his chest the man collapsed to his knees, and his body started to fall back until it hit the railing behind him.

Legolas was shocked; even though he had hoped that this would happen he hadn't really expected it to do anything other than buy him some time as he thought up a new strategy. Legolas was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth though as he grabbed another arrow, and started to take down the men around him until he had enough safety to take a shot at the last real threat on the ship.

Aragorn was surprised after that first bout between him, and his opponent he hadn't managed to even touch him. Of course that went both ways as his opponent couldn't land a blow on him either. They just stood there in the middle of the chaos exchanging blows. Nothing seemed to work though, and Aragorn was starting to get frustrated.

Jumping at him Aragorn tried a thrust at his midsection, but that was only a feint as he pulled back at the last second thrust his sword down at his opponent's foot. He was not caught by surprise when the foot slid back about a foot. He immediately brought his sword back up blocking the retaliating strike to his face. Aragorn then slid his sword down the length of his opponent's sword while dropping the point to where it was pointed to his face. At the last second though, the man dodged swiping his blade out to drive Aragorn back.

It worked, and as an added bonus to the man he actually hit Aragorn giving him a slight cut across his face splitting his nose in the middle, from left to right. Luckily for Aragorn it wasn't deep it just stung like a crazy. No matter though, Aragorn couldn't lose focus in this fight. Looking back he noticed the man standing there staring at him. "Good hit, but what's the matter let's continue this." Aragorn stated.

"Tie your wound otherwise it will get in the way of our fight." said the man in that raspy voice of his, as he turned his sword point down to the deck. Aragorn was taken by surprise but, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth so he took a strip of gauze out of his pack and tied it around his face.

Looking back to his opponent he said "Tell me what is your name sir?" showing respect to his opponent.

"My name?! I have no name. People call me the Witch King of Angmar, but that is all I have ever been called." Finishing that statement he picked up his sword and got in the ready position. Aragorn just chuckled and got ready to fight.

With that they both rushed at each other struck at the others throat. Aragorn seeing that they were both about to kill the other ducked. Not realizing that his opponent did the same thing, they both ended up colliding as they ducked under the other's strike. Groaning both of them fell to the ground; Aragorn managed to stand back up first, but waited for his opponent out of respect, waiting for his opponent as he had been waited for earlier.

As he stood up he nodded to Aragorn, and they both started in more slowly this time so as not to embarrass themselves in front of all their men again. As they both approached, they started trading blows again, a shot at the chest here, a scratch at the arm there. Most of the hits didn't do much damage other than to cause the other to flinch or to squint their eye, at some point Aragorn somehow managed to cut his opponent chest rather deeply. At another point He had managed to catch Aragorn's calf muscle.

Each time one of them got a large cut that did significant damage the other would let them bandage it before they continued. Before long they though, they were both annoyed at how long this was taking. Aragorn said "Ok let's finish this in blow I'm tired of waiting, and from what I can see we are probably the only ones left fighting other than your dark lord."

The other man said "I agree let's finish this in one blow the faster and stronger one shall walk away from this one battle to fight the next one."

Having decided both men got into their stances, and charged at each other. When they got close enough to each other they both swung, but just before they collided the black clad man slipped on a puddle of blood from a dead body nearby. His blow went wide but, it was too late Aragorn was already too far into his own strike to stop now, and he ended up catching the other man in his side under his arm. For a moment neither moved just standing there, before the man started to laugh quietly.

He then noticed the look Aragorn was giving him, smiling the man explained "You are the most skilled, and blessed opponent I have ever gotten to have the pleasure of fighting with. Thanks for the time." As he finished his statement he fell off of Aragorn's blade at his feet.

Looking around Aragorn saw that Gandalf was the only one still fighting as everyone else had received help from one of the ones who had finished off their opponents first. This was soon rectified as Gandalf ended his fight by knocking both of his opponents off balance and then launching both of them off of the ship onto another pirate ship that was passing by with some blast from his staff.

This meant the only fight left was the dark lord. However, when he looked around for him he noticed that he couldn't see him. He was starting to get worried; what if he went below decks he could destroy the entire ship with one well-placed blow. Aragorn quickly threw that idea out as he realized that the man was a devil fruit user, if he destroyed the ship he would go down with it and die. That left the question though, where was the giant?

"Legolas" Aragorn called as he kept looking around "Where is the lord of Mordor?"

Looking around Legolas was dumbfounded he too couldn't seem to find him on their ship anymore. Running down to the lower decks, all he saw was a bunch of dwarves shooting cannons, at all of the ships as they came alongside them. Going back up to the top deck of the ship he called out to Aragorn "He's not below decks either, I can't seem to find."

"I see him Aragorn!" cried out Gandalf. "He's on a different ship, and look he took every last one of his captains with him. It seems he is content to sit where he is for now; sir this is the chance we have been waiting for let's make a shot for our lines while we have a chance. We are almost there." As Gandalf called out that last part every soldier left on the deck cheered.

Aragorn smiled outright when he heard that part. "Alright lads let's get to the defense line. For Gondor!"

A moment later Aragorn's cry was taken up by the entire crew, as they sailed back to the harbor defense

**So here it is Chapter two as I pointed out in chapter one this was actually all supposed to be one chapter. This was all supposed to explain the rest of the story kinda like a romance dawn. I'm hoping you all enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Feel free to review the story. I really appreciate them either way, and hope that you all realize you can say anything you want to about the story.**


End file.
